


That One Where Maybe It'll Go Somewhere ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by hearthern



Category: RWBY
Genre: DO YOU HEAR HIS VOICE, Hazel don't kinkshame him, I'll probably add onto this later but for now it's a short, M/M, Qrow I'm so sorry, also guys someone help me give Hazel more love, and Oscar, and Ozpin, dO YOU SEE HIS MUSCLES, just a lil dicking around, little bit of non-con action going on, sorry you had to watch that Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthern/pseuds/hearthern
Summary: Hazel's a dick, also sorry Qrow's dick.Alternatively titled: Wow way to be obvious about your mancrush, Qrow





	That One Where Maybe It'll Go Somewhere ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

He didn’t miss the way that Ozpin’s birdie shuddered when he’d torn off his jacket. There was no way that he could’ve. The airy little breath, the stiffening of his spine… he’d been plotting ever since. Deliberately showing off his strength in his fight against Ozpin, his determination to kill the monstrous bitch even if it rested in the boy. Absently keeping track of him in the corner of his eye and angling his punch so that it would knock the man right into a full-view corner for him to shame.

Oh, and the boy. It really was a shame that he was so young, just as well as it was a shame that he’d spoken to place his own life on the line in the same way as Gretchen. Gretchen, his innocent, altruistic sister.

But right now, he was focused on the huntsman. A man of the same mistaken philosophy, of Ozpin’s entourage. As of now, he held ringed hands pinned against the railings of the common entrance room, his own leg shoved between two that shook and readjusted in attempt to try and gain enough leverage to slip free and knock him back.  
“Oscar, run,” Qrow barkingly commanded in his husky, gritty voice.

Hazel grit his teeth, breaking eye contact from where he’d been glaring down to see Ozpin leap further back twice before turning and running towards the emo student from earlier. Qrow thrashed, kicking at his leg quite harshly, redemanding his attention.

“Qrow Branwen,” he addressed. “Salem will be quite pleased to hear that you are not dead.”

Qrow gave a wincing smirk, his chest heaving as his muscles tensed, pulling against Hazel’s firm grasp again.

“It takes more than a little bit of scorpion poison to kill someone like me,” he crowed.

Hazel frowned, grinding his knee into Qrow’s dick. Qrow gasped, lurching upwards, though he remained captive to Hazel’s punishing grip.

“You are aware that there’s a reason that they refer to me as Salem’s enforcer, are you not?” he questioned.

“What’s an enforcer that relies on dust to carry out their master’s will?” Qrow snarked huskily, rushedly, between shallow gasps.

“Stronger than one that doesn’t.”

Suddenly Hazel withdrew his knee and slammed his foot into Qrow’s crotch, letting go of his hands and allowing the man to collapse back against the railing. He lifted his eyes again and looked around to spot Oscar watching with wide eyes, kneeling next to the emo. He, too, seemed unsure. Scared. Noticing that Hazel was watching, he shifted defensively before the boy, holding an arm out slightly to the side.

He turned and, taking one last look at the huntsman, and muttered, “nasty,” before leaping over the balcony and charging the two.


End file.
